This invention relates to winding yarn, more particularly to an apparatus and method to form a transfer tail, during initial string-up on a winder, preferably on a vertical spindle winder.
This invention is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with the improved vertical spindle winder disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 459,429, filed Apr. 9, 1974, hereby incorporated by reference in toto.
It is known in the prior art to store a transfer tail on a storing drum beneath the bobbin as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,939, and it is also known to use an aspirator during string-up to bring yarn across the initial contact area for yarn storage prior to bobbin winding, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,996, FIG. 1, items 19 and 20, hereby incorporated by reference. However, the prior art methods were not adequate for applicants' specific application, and many string-ups with no tails or bad tails resulted. With undrawn yarn, the tails were stretched or drawn and unusable.